The present invention relates to sensing mats for sensing the pressure experienced by a person or object, and more particularly to sensing mats used to sense the interface pressure experienced by a person lying on a support structure, such as, but not limited to, a bed, stretcher, surgery table, cot, wheelchair, or the like.